


Plum Jam on Toast

by elmstreetkid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: Stucky breakfast in bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> me, with a ghostly voice: hiiiii dollie......... im dumb as FUCK

The sound of baseballs hitting wooden milk bottles was muffled by the buzz of the carnival, Coney Island filled with the same bustling crowd it got every summer. Girls in fluffy dresses walked arm in arm with the beaus as Steve Rogers hurled baseball after baseball towards the bottle pyramid. 

"Oh, Stevie!" His date cooed, clasping her hands together and bouncing on her heels. "I know you can do it!" Her hair was brown and to her shoulders.

The second to last ball sent the pyramid tumbling and the twirly mustachioed man behind the booth counter passed a large teddy bear over to Steve. Lovingly, he sets the bear into the one flesh and bone, one metallic. His date cradles the bear like a baby and leans in for a kiss. 

"I just love it, Stevie... how can I ever repay you?" Their lips are inches apart and before they can meet, there's an earthquake. 

Not really an earthquake. Coney Island fades away and Steve finds himself instead lying under a duvet while Bucky Barnes plops himself into bed, a tray stacked with food sitting on his lap. 

"Some of us are trying to sleep here, you know." Bucky seems unapologetic as he picks up a fork and starts digging into one of the many plates. 

"I was hungry." Scrambled eggs are lifted to his mouth and Steve's own stomach starts grumbling. 

"Did you at least get me something, Buck?" 

With his cheeks puffed up, chewing his eggs like he hasn't eaten in decades, Bucky pushes half the contents of the tray towards Steve: A plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and hashbrowns; another plate with at least three pieces of toast slathered in butter and a reddish-purple jam with a side of orange slices; and a bowl of oatmeal that smells of cinnamon and brown sugar. 

Bucky was already done with the eggs and bacon and digging into the hashbrowns by the time Steve decides to start on his toast. The jam is homemade- he didn't know Buck had it in him- and is wonderfully sweet. 

"What kind of jam is this?"

Wiping his mouth with the back of his fist, Bucky responds. "Plum. Made it myself." 

"That's cute, Buck. My sweet little househusband." A punch to Steve's arm almost causes the oatmeal to spill onto the eggs and he feigns offense. "Didn't realize my 'lil homemaker was so aggressive! What if you had ruined my breakfast?" 

"If I had, good. Teach you to insult my jam." It's almost adorable to Steve how Bucky grumbles his retort back with a slight blush to his cheeks. Almost being the keyword. It was less adorable that Bucky's fork reached out and snatched a sausage off Steve's plate. 

"Hey! I thought that was mine! Don't you have enough breakfast?" 

"I made the food, I get the most of it." 

"Whatever you say, househusband." 

Even with his face stuffed full of toast and jam, Steve still catches a glimpse of a smile from Bucky. 

"Househusband for you only, Steve." 


End file.
